


DAY TWENTY NINE - DOING SOMETHING SWEET

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [29]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY NINE - DOING SOMETHING SWEET

Yixing stares down at the cupcake seemingly glaring up at him. He holds it up for Luhan to see and asks, “Do you think she’ll like them?”

He prods the dinosaur sitting atop the bright pink frosting.

“Of course Xing. She adores you to the point where you can do no wrong.”

Yixing smiles fondly. It’s true, their daughter is completely in awe of everything Yixing does. He hopes she appreciates her birthday party. The amount of time the both of them had spent trying to find pink things as well as dinosaur themed items was ridiculous.

Thankfully Wufan had taken her for the day which meant Luhan and Yixing could work in peace before the party that afternoon.

Luhan was concentrating heavily on sticking a stegosaurus to the pink streamers hanging around the living room. He couldn’t quite reach and was decidedly too lazy to get the step ladder, so Yixing was his answer.

“Hey babe, could you come help for a second?”

Yixing comes over and Luhan tries not to coo over the frosting stuck to his lip.

“You have a little… come here.” Luhan pulls him closer by the shirt and licks the frosting off. They get lost in kisses for a while, enjoying the quiet for once.

Finally Yixing pulls back, eyebrows raised.

“You wanted help with something?”

Luhan rubs a thumb over Yixing’s lip for good measure.

“Can you lift me up, I can’t reach to stick the dinosaurs up.”

Yixing hoists him up and Luhan stabilises himself by hooking his legs around Yixing’s waist. The arms on his back keep him from falling backwards as he manages to get a collection of various dinosaurs stuck on their walls.

After he’s done and he’s pat Yixing on the shoulder to let him down, Yixing just doesn’t. He swings him around the living room as though they’re teenagers again. Laughter rings out through the house and Luhan hears something crack as they both fall onto the couch.

“I think you’ve broken my back.” He says into the crook of Yixing’s shoulder.

“Poor baby, getting too old for this are you?” The shove against Yixing’s shoulder makes him sit back and glare at Luhan.

“If I’m getting too old, you are too!”

Yixing has the audacity to stick his tongue out like they’re back in pre-school or something.

“Well I’m still younger than you.”

It’s the kind of banter that keeps Luhan feeling light-hearted and young. He was afraid they would lose something once they had adopted Leah but unsurprisingly they had just discovered more about each other.

And now here they were, trying to get the house ready for her sixth birthday party.

Yixing groaned from where he was draped across Luhan. “I can’t get up.”

“Now who’s the old man huh?” Luhan laughs as he pushes Yixing off the couch. He gets tugged down a moment later and ends up straddling Yixing.

“Hi.” Yixing grins up at him and though there are a few more lines around his face, the dimple still remains as prominent as ever.

Luhan lets out a breathless sigh he didn’t realise he was holding in.

“I love you.”

He couldn’t help it if he tried. He has everything he ever wanted and most of all he has Yixing right now and the knowledge of forever. Their daughter is just an extremely great bonus.

“I love you too.”

He pulls Luhan down so they can share a kiss, deep and arousing. Luhan groans as he pulls back, frowning a little.

“We don’t have time for sex right now! Tonight maybe?”

Yixing sighs wistfully, carding his fingers through Luhan’s hair.

“We’re going to be way too tired if it’s anything like last year’s party.”

“Tomorrow morning then? Just set the alarm early so we don’t get interrupted?”

He begrudgingly climbs off of Yixing, helping the other up off the floor.

“I can’t believe we’ve gotten to the point where we have to organise sex.”

“That’s life when you have a kid I guess.”

Later, as Luhan is holding Leah up to blow out her candles, he catches Yixing’s eye. He might be wrong, as there are sparklers blurring his vision, but it looks like Yixing has tears in his eyes.

Luhan let’s go of Leah as she clambers for Wufan to cut her cake. He watches her with a grin on his face, smile growing wider when he feels Yixing at his back.

He snuggles back into Yixing’s embrace, content with every little thing in his life. Not a bad place to be really, in Yixing’s arms.


End file.
